Under the Gun
by arr ayy
Summary: Newlyweds Spencer and Natalie go on their honeymoon in an area where a previous case was held. What's going to happen when the UnSub from the old case escapes from prison and comes after them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay! So here's the first chapter of the third installment of the RMM/BMN series! It's a thriller this time, so I think you guys will like it a little more than the last one, ha. As you may have noticed, the first story focused more on them getting together, but still working, and the second story simply dealt with their relationship and no work._ _This one's going to be a little different ;)_

* * *

**"And sometimes I get nervous when I see an open door..."**

Spencer Reid got out of the car he'd been driving for 9 hours. After stretching his legs for two minutes, he reached to the top of the car to bring down his luggage, and the luggage that accompanied it. A figure ran out to meet him excitedly. "I told you this place was beautiful. We have a mile on each side to ourselves," the woman stated, smiling. She wrapped her hands around one of the bags on the roof and brought it down.

"Don't. Let me, sweetie," Spencer told her.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her weight on her left hip. "Have I mentioned recently how happy I am that I married you?" The newly named Natalie Reid asked her husband.

"No, but only because we just got married two days ago," Spencer stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Natalie giggled and pushed the suitcase out of his hand before embracing him tightly. "This place _is_ beautiful," he added.

Natalie nodded before letting go of him. After protests, Spencer finally gave in to letting her help with the bags. They'd chosen a secluded cabin in the woods of Charleston, South Carolina for their honeymoon spot. They chose it because it was the city in which they shared their first kiss, and on that Friday afternoon in August, neither of them could be happier. They brought all of the bags into the cabin and left them by the door. The two had decided to unpack later and headed to the couch to snuggle themselves up. Without even an hour going by, the door bell rang. Spencer and Natalie exchanged confused looks before Natalie got up and jogged to the door. She opened it up, and there stood three police officers from the local station. "Hi. Can I help you?" Natalie wondered sweetly.

"Hello, Mrs. Reid. We were told you two would be coming up, and we wanted to make sure you guys made it okay." Natalie smiled and nodded to them, and the officer spoke again. "I'm the sheriff around here. The name's Jenson."

"Well thank you for checking up on us, Sheriff Jenson," Natalie said as Spencer appeared by her side.

"You two be safe, and have a nice night. I hear its supposed to storm like crazy tonight, so just call me or the station if you need anything," he told them, handing them his card. "Goodbye, now."

"That was odd," Natalie stated as she swung the door closed.

"Yeah. Did you feel like there was something more that he wasn't saying?" Spencer questioned as he headed to the kitchen.

"I did," Natalie mumbled. She shook off the uneasy feeling she suddenly got, and continued, "Making hot chocolate?"

"Of course!" Spencer shouted from the kitchen. She laughed and followed his voice. Spencer's hot chocolate was always delicious; he had a gift. The newlyweds sat down at the table to begin a card game, cups in hand. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground within half of a mile. Natalie slightly jumped, and Spencer noticed. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. F-fine. The sound just surprised me, that's all," Natalie stammered.

Crack! Another one. It must have hit a tree in the backyard, because Spencer could see the leaves of one hit the ground through the large glass sliding door. He stood up and said, "Let's go watch TV to make sure there are no warnings or anything."

Just then, the power went off in the house. Spencer and Natalie were stuck in total darkness. Natalie could just barely see the outline of the closest neighbor's house down the hill, and she noticed that they had their power. She noticed the look of concern on Spencer's face, so she cleared her throat. "We should check the basement." He simply nodded, and followed her to the basement door. They slowly climbed down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, the lights suddenly came back on.

"Do you know if there are any flashlights anywhere? Just in case," Spencer inquired. Natalie shrugged and walked through the basement. She found a door in the back of it. The room was completely dark, except for the one, dim, light in the center. She went over to a box that was sitting in the back corner and saw some flashlights in it. She tried them out, but only two worked. Spencer appeared beside her and took one of the working ones.

He went out of the back room first, and Natalie followed. She turned around and closed the door tightly. She pushed and pulled on it to make sure it was securely closed. As the two made their way out of the basement, the phone could be heard ringing from upstairs. Spencer hurried up the steps, Natalie on his heels, and answered the phone. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" he asked again. Click. A dial tone began playing on the other end, and with his brows furrowed, he slowly put the phone down.

"Spencer? Who was that?" Natalie asked, no tone in her voice.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. The other end went dead," he told her.

She shrugged and they went back to their card game. After only a few minutes, the two hurried upstairs, letting their sex drives get the best of them. Hey, they're newlyweds on their honeymoon. By the time they'd finished... and finished again, it was almost ten at night. They remained in bed, simply talking, laughing, and cuddling. The storm had calmed down when they first ascended the stairs, but it started up again within the hour. "You think we should head downstairs? We haven't eaten anything since we got here at two." Natalie pointed out.

Spencer thought about it for a while. "I don't think we should go just yet, Nat," he said to her. She stared at him, looked outside, and simply laid her head back on his chest. The power went out again, suddenly. Before either could say a word, the phone rang again. Both Spencer and Natalie jumped in surprise. Spencer looked at Natalie and stayed rooted to his spot. Natalie could tell he was beginning to get extremely confused and the littlest bit worried.

She raised one of her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, then reached across him to pick up the phone. She answered, "Hello?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Who's there?" Natalie wondered.

Then, heavy breathing came from the other side of the line. "Get..."

"What?"

"Get out..." the person on the line ordered in a whisper.

Natalie wasn't sure of what she heard, so she spoke. "What? Who is this? What do you want?"

"GET OUT!" The voice demanded in a scream.

It was so loud that Natalie dropped the phone and rubbed her ear. Spencer quickly hung it up. "Nat? You okay? What was it?" he asked her in worry.

"I... I don't know," she mumbled, now slightly afraid.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh, okay. So... what do you think of the start? Kiiiiiiiinda self-conscious about it already, ha, although I still feel it's good. Thoughts, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh GODDDD, I suck at updating lately! I don't know what's going on with me. But I got in an accident New Year's Eve, so since I'm not working I'll be able to update more! Enjoy :)_

* * *

The storm had picked up even more. Tree branches were blowing around. First the small ones came, and then the big ones. Natalie wanted to go down the hill to check on the neighbors, because she knew they had kids, but Spencer didn't think it was a good idea in the weather. Plus, the power was still off. They sat down on the couch and turned on an old battery powered radio they'd found in the basement. There were severe thunderstorm reports, but nothing to get really afraid of.

"We interrupt this radio broadcast," a young woman's voice said, "to give you a report of a serial killer named Jackson Reynolds. He escaped from prison earlier today, and he was last seen by the Cooper River in Charleston County. Supposedly, he was running East. The man is thirty years old, has dark brown hair, and green eyes. He's five foot ten inches and approximately one hundred eighty pounds. If you see this man, please report him immediately. Thank you."

Spencer glanced at Natalie. "Jackson Reynolds... that name sounds familiar."

"Th-that was the name of the UnSub from the case we worked here when I first started..." Natalie's face grew slightly pale.

Spencer put an arm on her shoulder. "I thought you said you shot him, that he was dead?"

"I... thought he was..."

Spencer flipped through the radio stations and heard one that caught his attention, and not in a good way. "Help me! Help me! The killer's here. He's chasing after me. Help! This is Heather Smith from 103.7 news station. Please help me!" That was it. The connection was lost. Natalie looked at Spencer and started freaking out. Her eyes were huge, and so were Spencer's. They sat there for a moment before they heard another voice come from the station.

"If you're listening... You two are next," he said with a chuckle.

"That was the voice from the phone," Spencer told her.

Natalie picked up the phone and started dialing 911. She then looked at Spencer and said, "It wont let me dial out!"

"Give it to me." Spencer tried, and it didn't work. He left his cell phone back at the loft, so Natalie checked hers. No service. "We should get out of here," Spencer suggested. "And we should check on the neighbors like you suggested before." The two were just about to put their shoes on when the phone rang again. They exchanged looks, and then Spencer stared at the phone.

Natalie picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Sheriff Jenson. I'm coming over to pick you up right now. Its not safe any-"

"Sheriff?"

"Sorry about that. I'll be there in five minutes. Get some things ready and wait by the door. Look outside for me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Sheriff." Natalie looked at Spencer. She smiled and said, "Sheriff Jenson is coming over to pick us up in about five minutes. Let's go keep watch by the door."

Five minutes passed, and there was no sign of Sheriff Jenson. Five more minutes passed; where was he? Spencer was starting to get worried. The rain had picked up again. The two had sat back on the couch, holding each other. They heard a noise, but didn't know what it was. They heard it again, and that's when they realized that it was the doorbell. "It's probably the Sheriff," Spencer commented.

They both grew smiles as Spencer got off the couch and headed to the door, but nobody was there. They figured a branch must have hit it, but there was still no sign of the Sheriff. Natalie decided to try the phone again, but she still couldn't dial out. Suddenly, there was another knock. Spencer looked out the window, and nobody was there; it had to be the wind. They each sat down on the couch once again to listen to the radio, but then the phone rang again. Natalie looked at Spencer and said, "Maybe _that's_ the Sheriff." Spencer nodded his head, agreeing with her. She picked it up saying, "Hello?" She thought she heard something, but wasn't sure. "Hello?" she repeated. A sharp, screeching noise came from the other line once again. Natalie wanted to hang up, but she didnt. "What do you want?" she questioned.

The voice spoke again. This time, though, he spoke words that Natalie didn't exactly want to hear. Just three small words; "I see you."

She looked at Spencer, dropped the phone, and stared into the nearest window. It was the only window that anyone could possibly see them from, but there wasn't anyone there. Unfortunately, though, there was a note that said, "Don't open the closet door."

Natalie turned around, looking scared. "Natalie? Natalie, what's wrong?"

Natalie walked to the window and stared at the note. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was written in blood. "He said he could see us, and... this note on the window... it's... it's written in blood."

Spencer walked over and read it. He looked at her and wondered, "Which closet door do you think he's talking about?"

"I don't know. It could be the bedroom closet, the hallway closet, coat closet..." Spencer went into the kitchen as she listed the closets. He grabbed the gun he'd put in one of the drawers and said he was going to open up the coat closet, which was right off the kitchen. Natalie grabbed a steak knife, not wanting to go upstairs alone to get her own gun. She could hear Spencer's breathing; it was so heavy. She knew she was probably breathing that much as well.

Spencer tried opening the door, but it was stuck. Natalie helped him untit the door popped open slightly, then she stood back and let him open it completely. Neither of them were expecting what they were about to see. There, lying dead in the closet, was a woman. She had an ID badge, and they realized that she was the reporter from the radio station. Her blood was all over the walls, floor, coats, shoes, and other things in there. Natalie, in shock, dropped the knife. Spencer closed the door before the body fell out, and it was then that the phone rang once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm terribly, TERRIBLY sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been working almost non-stop, but that shouldn't be an excuse. To make up for it, here's an extra long chapter for you guys :) - RA_

_

* * *

_

Natalie sat down by the closet door as Spencer got up to pick up the, still ringing, phone. When he picked it up off the receiver, Spencer held it close to his ear and tried not to make a sound. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard on the other line. "Why?" The man's deep voice suddenly said. Spencer sat down, still silent. He glanced out the window and then looked at Natalie, who was obviously in shock. "I told you not to open the closet door, but you did anyway... didn't you?"

"How do you know what we're doing?" Spencer said shocked, scared, and still fighting off tears.

"I'm closer than you think." The man took a deep breath in and out again, still keeping his voice in a whisper.

Spencer looked out of the window and walked over to it, still grasping the knife in his hand. He found the courage to ask, "How close?"

"Close enough to know that you're looking out of the window, expecting to find me. Just remember, most accidents happen close to home."

The call was cut off. Spencer looked at Natalie again, and noticed she was slowly recovering. "He can see almost everything we do." Natalie had a moment of clarity. She finally remembered that the cabin was built in a large circle. You could walk through the family room into the dining room, then the kitchen, then a hall with some bedrooms, another hall with a staircase for the one upstairs bedroom, and then another hall that led back out into the family room. She wondered if it might have been a key to what was going on.

"Let's try to... Let's try to run. Grab the jackets," Spencer told Natalie, who did so while he grabbed his gun and the knife Natalie once held. He was about to open the door when the phone rang again. Natalie glanced at Spencer. "Hurry, Natalie! You can't pick it up, he's just holding us back. He's keeping us from leaving. Don't answer it!"

"But what if its the sheriff?" Natalie asked. Before Spencer could respond, she chose to answer it. "Hello?" she wondered into the phone, hoping for it to be Sheriff Jensen.

"Where do you think you two are going!?" The man's voice boomed.

"What do you mean? We aren't leaving."

It didn't work; he couldn't be fooled. "I know you are. Don't leave, because if you two leave, then you won't see Sheriff Jensen again. He's sitting right here."

"You can't kill the Sheriff!" Natalie told him as Spencer opened the door, stepping outside.

"Too late, dear. I just did. Thank your _husband_ for opening the door." The man's voice dripped with disdain as he said the word 'husband'. Natalie looked at Spencer, and he came back inside.

"He killed the sheriff..." she murmured.

Spencer closed the door and stepped inside; he locked it before peering out of the window. "Where is he?" he whispered. The whisper was so quiet that it could only be heard by Natalie, and of course, the man on the phone. Natalie looked at Spencer and shook her head with a shrug. She didn't know.

The man was still on the phone. "You do. You know where I am." She looked at Spencer. "I'm in your room."

Natalie just stared at Spencer with her mouth hanging open; the phone dropped out of her hand. She quietly started walking through the hallway that led to the bedroom. Spencer, confused, followed Natalie as she silently stood by the door and pressed her ear to it. She couldn't hear a thing, so she decided to open the door; It was heavy. When she finally opened it, Natalie and Spencer finally saw what was keeping her from opening it. There, on the bedroom floor, was Sheriff Jensen; Dead.

Spencer and Natalie were breathless. They slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Slowly and quietly, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Spencer held Natalie tightly as she tried her best not to get upset again. Suddenly, a door opened. It had to be to a bedroom or bathroom because the basement door would have made a much louder sound.

Spencer and Natalie, daring to get up, walked around the house. There was no sign of the killer, but Spencer suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Natalie took his gun and told him she'd guard the door. Spencer came out within two minutes. "You forgot to turn off the water," Natalie whispered to him.

He looked at her and replied, "I turned it off."

There was only one solution, the killer was in the bathroom. It sounded like the shower had been turned on. Spencer's bravery went out the window as the door handle slowly began to open. The couple backed away as it slightly creaked open. Nothing else happened, and after another moment, the phone rang. Spencer reached for the one on the wall, since it was within reach.

He repeated his steps from earlier; he answered it and silently held it close to his ear. There was more deep breathing on the other line. "Hello, Doctor Reid." Spencer didn't make a sound. The killer continued, "What a beautiful day for killing. Don't you think so?" Spencer swallowed heavily. Once again, the killer continued, "I like killing people, Doctor Reid, and I'm going to kill you. Your pretty little wife, too. So you should be afraid."

"But..."

"Be very afraid." The call ended.

Spencer looked at Natalie and quietly, roughly, said, "He's going to try to kill us."

Natalie fell to the floor. She wouldn't let herself start crying, but Spencer knew she was upset. Hell, he was, too. He helped Natalie up and guided her to the dining room table. Spencer knew he had to be strong for Natalie, so he made her a new cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her. Their backs were to the sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard.

The two sat there, calming themselves down, for half an hour. The phone was sitting on the table in front of them, and parts of them wished it would never ring again. They started talking about the future. About their future home and children and pets; The perfect dream. But... the conversation quickly came back to the reality of things.

Natalie started laughing a pained laugh and said, "I never imagined this to be the end, Spence. Never in my whole... entire life, would I have thought I'd die this way."

Spencer looked at her and reassured, "This won't be the end, Nat. It's never over until it's over. We're strong. We can fight this." Natalie cracked a small smile, her first real one in hours.

Spencer looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:36 at night. Almost midnight. Almost a new day. However, they still had all night to get through, and it was just beginning. As if Spencer's thought were a cue, the phone rang. He looked to Natalie, then back to the phone. Natalie slowly picked up the phone and held it close to her face. She took in a deep breath, looked at Spencer, and exhaled. "Hello?"

"Hello, Natalie."

"Where are you?"   Her voice came out more sternly than she'd expected. It surprised both her and Spencer.

She heard the killer laugh. She watched as Spencer moved right beside her, so that he could listen as well. "I'm right behind you." Within the next two seconds, the glass behind them shattered.

* * *

_A/N: I hope this made up for me taking such a long break! Yikes! Haha._


End file.
